Blast From The Past
by Supergirl35
Summary: Everyone's enjoying a party at the cave when suddenly, the team from 5 years ago is standign in the middle of the cave. Will they be able to send them back, without messing up the time stream?
1. Chapter 1

Today everyone was in a good mood, they were throwing a party for the Flash(Barry) and his wife, Iris. They had all heard about them going to have kids, so everyone was helping set up. They were even letting the Garrick's and the West's come to the cave.

Plus today was the day that the other members of the Justice League came back from their trial. It had been long, but in the end everything worked out. They believed them because in the League's past, they had never really ventured into space. Of course only the Green Lantern's to go home and Martian Manhunter to visit home.

An hour later and everyone was there. They were all congratulating Barry and Iris and then talking to others. This was also a way for everyone to get there minds off of Artemis. They had planned it before she died and they were gonna cancel it, but Wally insisted.

He said that Artemis would want them to have the party, as new life should be celebrated. This wasn't a baby shower, but a congratulations because most superheroes don't usually have families.

Everyone was having a good time, when a bright light appeared and eight figures fell out of it and on to the floor. Nobody moved because they all knew them, they were the Team. Except not their team.

"Next time, can we try a softer landing," said Kid Flash, who was starting to get up.

"Well you said to get us out of there fast. Besides it worked didn't it," remarked Zatanna. By this time they were all up. Then they all turned around and saw everyone else. No one knew what to do, I mean it was the Team, but from five years ago.

Of course they were all shocked at first, but was they got over the surprise they each explained everything to each other. The past team had been fighting Klarion and they were doing good until he called in some help. He brought some powerful wizards and sorcerers, and then they started getting their butts whopped.

They had to get out of their fast, so Zatanna did a teleportation spell. It was easy since she knew where she was going. But right when she cast the spell, Klarion threw another spell at them and then they were transported here.

Of course they had to make sure they were them. They did scans, DNA testing, and asked some questions. But it was pretty clear on who they were. Of course the new team was interested to see what the past team was like. And the past team wanted to know everything about the future.

At first they were worried about messing up the time stream, but Nightwing and Batman told them that this had already had in their timeline, they just couldn't remember it. So they were free to say whatever they wanted.

"So I'm you," asked past Robin, gesturing to Nightwing, who just smirked and nodded. "And you're the future Robin," this time asking Tim.

"Yes I am, but this is going to get confusing. I mean were both called Robin," stated Tim. "Your right, so why don't we call you Red Robin," said Dick.

"Wait, why do I have to change my name, why not you," asked Tim. Robin just smiled and said, "Because it was my name first."


	2. Chapter 2

The older team had left to talk to their mentors about what to do. They needed to come up with a solution and fast. If their past selves stayed then they didn't exist and the time line was screwed.

Their past selves were disappointed. They wanted to know what they would end up like. But they knew that getting back was important.

But the future team was very excited to find out about what they were like as teenagers. They found out that in their time it was a few weeks after the whole watch tower fiasco.

But before they could get a word in, Bart started running around them and talking very fast. That's when past Wally caught him and put his hand over his mouth. He then went silent.

"Wow and you guy's say I'm annoying," Past Wally said. Robin laughed at this, which the future team was surprised at. Their Nightwing never laughed.

"You might not be that annoying, but your still annoying," Artemis was quick with a remark. Although they had started dating, they still like to argue. It was kind of their thing.

The future team looked at Artemis. They really wanted to say something but even if she didn't remember, they didn't want to tell her. I mean kind of a mood killer. Besides this was their way of getting to know her better.

**Sorry the chapter's short. Don't worry the others are going to be longer than this. I just need to come up with more stuff. Ideas and reviews and greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

They were still in the main room, waiting for the older members and their mentors to get back. While waiting they learned a lot of interesting things about them.

Like Robin laughed a lot and had no interest in becoming leader. Wally wasn't as serious as he was in the future. Superboy was still dating Megan. Megan was all sweet and super nice. They couldn't compare Zatanna and Rocket that much because they didn't know them well. But what was most surprising was the fact that Kaldur was a good and loyal leader. None of them really felt comfortable around him or Artemis. Of course this only made them more curious.

"So what are we like in the future?," Megan asked eagerly. Of course the team jumped at the chance to tell them all about their future lives.

"Well you have short hair and your powers have grown," said Beast Boy.

"Wally, you and Artemis are in college and live together in Palo Alto," Bart said.

"Obviously, Your not Robin anymore, you go by Nightwing now. And you're the leader of the team," Red Robin(Future Robin) said.

"Superboy, well you haven't changed much. Except your costume is a bit different," said Blue Beetle.

"Zatanna and Rocket have joined the Justice League. And Kaldur you, um, aren't leader anymore," said Wonder Girl.

Each member smiled at their respectable futures. Especially Wally and Artemis, which only made the future team more sad. While they were all processing the information, the older heroes came back in.

"Well this is more complicated then we thought. We have to locate the exact spell that Klarion used, so you might be stuck here for a while," said Nightwing.

"Well that's okay, I mean obviously we get back okay," said Artemis. They all nodded.

"Okay, but it might be easier if you guys changed in to civilian clothing," future Wally said. And with that, past Zatanna said a quick spell and their clothes changed. They were all wearing what they usually wear.

"Man and I was just getting used to not wearing any sunglasses," said past Robin. Batman looked at him and he then realized his mistake. The entire past team then looked all guilty.

Batman just said something to Nightwing and left back to Gotham. Most of the other mentors followed after that. Only Black Canary and Flash remained.

"Wait, you guys know Nightwing's identity," asked Bumblebee. This got everyone's intention right away. As the only people who knew his identity was Robin and Bart who accidentally told Beast Boy.

"Well yeah. I told them after the whole watch tower incident. I mean everyone else was sharing secrets," said past Robin.

"Except me, I've known for years," said Past Wally. This made the future team a little jealous. These guys were the founders of the team, they were the best. And they even trusted each more than they do now. They seemed so much better than them.


End file.
